One example of a conventional device of this type is a reading device employing a fixed-point sampling method. With this type of a reading device, however, it has been difficult to evaluate the quality of a character because attributes such as separation and smudge have not been defined. Also, it was necessary to learn and store all possible characters to be read to avoid the situation where the device reads a character that it has not yet learned.